1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to formal verification and more particularly, to applying formal verification methodologies to event processing applications.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Current verification methods used in conjunction with event processing applications lack that ability to provide a comprehensive evaluation of the correctness and the logical integrity of the event processing applications.
In formal verification, model checking is a technique that provides an automatic exhaustive exploration of an entire application model. This exhaustive search allows mathematical reasoning of system properties that would be beneficial for verifying event processing applications.
However, no attempts are known to address a generalized model of an event processing application, including properties such as policies and statefulness, in order to successfully apply formal verification methodologies to event processing applications.